The Reality stone
by Inkheartpony
Summary: Amy stumbles apon a stone that shadow has been looking for ever since the destruction of Ark, and it sends them both into a adeventure of heartbreak, discovery, destruction and death. Rated M for furthed content.
1. Chapter 1

Sonic the hedgehog in: The Stone of Realms

Aruthors note: Im a terrible speller. And my gramar is terrible, but, this story is still good despite that. If youd like to be my editior, I would love the help. But don't be surprised abought how ADD I am.

Amy Rose ran as fast as her feet could take her, she wasn't sure why she even botherd to run, he was much faster than her, he could catch her easy, but if there was hope that he would not shed chase that.  
She triped as her foot sank into a puddle she wasn't expecting, she went tumbling onto the muddy gravel below her. She groaned in pain then gasped as a shadow cast over her. She turned on her back to face her chaser.

Shadow stood above her, his red eyes glaring down into her green ones. Without a word he grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet ignoreing her protest" The stone Amy…Hand it over"

She shook her head and clutched a glowing green stone to her chest" No…I wont. Im so close…"

"your not any closer to him than you where before, you don't get it to you. You cant win , ever."

She frowned and pulled against him" You! If you would stop getting in the way, id be living happily right now! Leave me alone!"

Shadow grabbed her waist and reached for the stone" Enough is enough, we cant keep skipping plains like this…We need to get back home, don't make me hurt you Amy"

She slamed her foot into his stomic, surpised he let go gasping. She got to her feet and held up the stone" NO ill find a reality, where sonic LOVES me…"

Shadow growled and ran at her "AMY!" but it was too late. Once again he was engulfed in a bright flash of light. The spot where the two hedeghogs had been standing before was suddenly empty, only scuffs on the ground where they had struggled where left.

==============================================================================================================================================

It was a bright sunny day, and Amy Rose stood ontop of a tall green hill staring out at the Harizion. She was searching yet again, for her beloved hero, Sonic.

She knew he was around this area, it was wide open, beautiful and windy. Just the place hed go for a run. She slid down the hill and began her search" Sonic! Sonic?" she called with a hopefull grin. Her eyes scanned the treeline. That's when she spotted it, what seemed like a small cave in the trees. She approched curiously." Whats this place?" she smiled" oh! I bet if I show sonic hell explore it with me" she said as she slipped in. She knew he couldn't resist a little adventure. She was surpised abought how steep this caves entrance was. She bit her lip as she got her footing" mm…." she gasped as a rock gave way beneath her and she went sliding down the entrance splashing into a shallow pool below her.

After she took a muneit to regain herself she looked up to see how far she had fallen" so…depp" she said seeing the light way above her on a steep incline. She tried to climb back up but found herself right back into the shadow pool.

after a while she gave up. She stood and began to wander deeper into the cave" ohhh…this was a bad idea" she whimperd rubbing her arms" I didn't even tell the others I was going…they don't know where I am" she said putting her hands on her head" What if no one can find me? Ill starve!" she looked up surprised when a warm light showed up ahead. She smiled, hopeing it was a way out she rushed to it, but the light slowly turned green, she slowed her pace confused and stoped all together when she saw a small alter. In this alter was what looked like a rock, jagged and yet beautiful, it glowed green. She took it gentley with a smile" Its…wow its so pretty…" she ran a hand across it" It's the same color as sonics eyes…ill keep it!"

"No you wont"

Amy jumped surprised to hear a familiar voice in the cave. She turned around and gasped as shadow walked forward" What are you doing here? How did you find this place?"

Amy frowned" I..i fell into a cave…what are you doing here?"

shadow held out his hand" Searching for that…hand it over"

Amy pouted" No way shadow, finders keepers"

Shadow growled" Im not playing…hand it Over"

Amy sutffed it into her shirt and crossed her arms" Why? I found it….what do you want with it"

"I Don't need to explaine myself to you… " he began to approch her hand out" don't make me take it form you.."

She backed away" You wouldn't dare.."  
"Amy…" he stoped" wait…calm down"

Amy held up her hammer and glared" Ill knock you throw the wall!"

He looked around" Calm down…" He frowned as the light got brighter.

She gasped and pulled the stone out" what…what is this!?..shadow!!"

He sighed and grabbed her arm" You…are always trouble"

There was a bright flash and a scream and they where both gone.

Up on the plain sonic ran by. He was starled by a bright flash and skid to a halt. She frowned and looked around before crossing his arms" Hu? What on earth was that?"

Chapter 1: The highschool Shojo.

Amy woke up on a soft bed, To the annoying sound of a alarm clock. She rolled over and hit the clock with her hand. She sat up and yawned running a hand through her hair" Geez…what a weird dream"  
she looked around and let out a gasp jumping up. This was not her room. She went to the window and frowned, she couldn't see the beach anywhere. " what…where am i?"

There was a knock on the door and Amy jumped turning" who…who is it?"

Cream came trotting in with a big grin on her face. She wore a tan knee high skirt and a white blouse coverd by a tan jacket and a large light pink bow" Amy! You promised youd Walk me to The middle school today on your way to highschool….rember?" she suddenly lowerd her ears saddly" But…your not even in your unifrom yet…did you forget again?"

Amy blinked" Hu? Ah…Cream I thought Vinilla home schooled you…"

Cream frowned" Amy…I live with you…Mama died three years ago. Rember?"  
Amy put a hand over her mouth" what?! No! why!? "  
Cream backed up frowning" she…got sick…amy your scary"

Amy frowned" Oh cream…" She reached out and hugged her tightly.  
Cream looked confused but hugged Amy back" You…should get dressed…Rouge left without us…"  
Amy pulled away and frowned" Rouge?"  
She nodded" Yea! She went ahead and left…ill wait for you down stairs" she turned and skipped out happily.

Amy frowned and looked at a Blue skirt, and matching jacket hanging on the wall. She frowned and pulled it down and quickly got changed. She smiled in the mirror" its blue…just like sonic…" she snapped her fingures" that's it! Sonic…he always knows whats going on"  
she smiled as she tied the red bow onto her unifrom and ran downstairs." Ok Cream…lets go"  
Cream looked up and smiled as she opned the door" Ok Amy…Lets go"

After dropping Cream off at the Middle school. Amy followed others dressed the same as her to a large building. She frowned and looked around" Sonic should be around here some where…" she felt a hand on her shoulder and she spun around hopefully" Sonic?"

shadow stood infront of her in a pair of torn blue jeans and a black and red hoodie. He looked annoyed with this outfit but not as annoyed as he was with her" The stone…Hand it over."

Amy looked at him confused" The stone? That…That wasn't a dream? "

shadow frowned" No it wasn't…Neither is this. You have No idea what you've done. That stone sends you to another Plain of existance…We need to get back, Now"

Amy put a hand on her face" Oh! That explaines why this world is so strange…Im sorry shadow I didn't know" she searched herself for the stone, while she was she saw from the corner of her eye a steak of blue. Her eyes darted up and her mouth dropped open in surprise.

Standing infront of a group of girls stood sonic, tall and smiling at all the attention. He ran a hand through his quills and laughed. She walked towards him grinning and shadow watched her go"….damn it…AMY!" he followed her.

Hearing Amys name called Sonic turned his head and smiled warmly at Amy"……Hey Amy! I was looking for you!"

Amy smiled and put her hands together" You were!?"

sonic held out his hand to her" Yea! Can you come with me?"

Amy happily took his hand and walked with him towards the buildings. The other girls watched with jelousy as Sonic left with Amy, But the most annoyed of All had to be shadow. He turned his head and his eyes softend when a blonde haired girl passed by"….maria…"  
=================================================================================================================================================

To be Countied.

This is a rough idea for a plot but I thought it might be intresting. If you like it, ill countie, if you don't, ill countine tell im bored.  
Love, Lady Gohst.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Shadows Desiers

Amy stood with Sonic in an empty hallway. She couldn't believe how nice he was being to her, this had to be some crazy dream. Why shadow was chasing her around in her dreams she couldn't guess, but this part difrently made up for it. Sonic smiled warmly at her" I wanted to ask…."  
amy put her hands together hopefully" Yes?"  
"Can I copy your homework?"

She stood surpised" H…homework?"  
Sonic nodded" Uh yeah…I forgot all abought it, You have good grades right? Do you mind? Ill make it up to you"

Amy smiled" How abought a date then?"

Sonic laughed" Hahaa real funny"

she looked down" Ahhaha…yeah…" she pulled from her bag a bunch of papers"a h….is this it?"  
he took it and smiled" Yeah that's it… thanks Ames" he turned and ran down the hall leaving her standing there." This isnt a dream…" she sighed looking down" he treats me the same.

Meanwhile Shadow stood near a tree watching the blonde haired girl with her friends. The girl shiverd and looked over" that guy…hes been following me all day"  
"That's kinda creepy…lets go tell a teacher."  
shadow frowned and began to approch" Maria….wait"  
She turned and held up her bag infront of her" wh…what? Do I know you?"

Shadow reached out for her" Ive been looking for you….i knew you where alive somewhere…Maria"  
she backed away from his hand" What are you talking abought?" she turned and ran away with her friends.

Shadow watched her got with a hurt look in his eyes then turned" I need that stone…"

Amy walked back from the school sighing" This dream wont end….when will I wake up? Rouge is popular…Sonic treats me terrible…Knuckles is a yanki whatever that is." She rubbed her head" What is this dream!?"

Shadow grabbed her and frowned" I told you its not a dream…Its an another Universe! The stone sent us here…now hand it over Amy"

she frowned and backed away" Shadow…..is that ture?"

Shadow glared" No im just fucking with you" he crossed his arms" Of course its ture….The stone"

Amy pulled the stone form her bag and frowned" So…it can send you to an another unviserse…where everything is different"

Shadow nodded" Yes…its to dangerous for you. Give it to me"

Amy frowned at the stone then turned her back to shadow" no, im going to find a universe…where sonic loves me"

Shadow glared and grabbed her wrist" AMY don't!" There was a bright flash and they where gone again.

Sonic who had turned the corner abought that time with amys homework in hand blinked" Hu? What was that….oh well." He turned to tails and smiled" Lets go get some chilli dogs!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Amy stood in a dark field. She ran a hand over her head and frowned" where…where am i? this place smells"  
shadow groaned" You…are on my back"  
she gasped and steped off shadow and fowned as she steped into mud" EKKK!"  
shadow sat up wiping mud from his face and snarled at her" That's it…no more kiddie gloves" He grabbed her leg and pulled, knocking her into the mud and stood over her" The stone!Hand it over!"  
She frowned and clutched the stone" NO please let me search! Why do you want it anyway?"  
he grabbed her hand" Maria! That's why…hand it over"  
she frowned" ….m…maria? shadow.." her grip loosened, but tightned again as a spear landed next to them. Shadow looked up and got off of amy" Whos there!?"

Standing nearby was Knuckles…he had a patch over one eye and his cloths where tatterd and torn. He growled showing sharp fangs" Trespassers…"

Shadow frowned"Kunckles?"

Amy frowned" Knuckles what happned to you…"

Kunkcles ran at them with a yell. Shadow cursed under his breath and grabbed amy" Run!!"  
Amy gasped and ran along with shadow" Ahh I don't understand, why is knuckles attacking us"  
shadow frowned" how should I know…" amy gasped" The stone!" she stopped and turned around" I dropped it !" shadow frowned" Idiot we can come back for it!"

Knuckles scooped it up on his way and slowed his pace looking at it. He smiled and tossed it up and went to smash it. Amy cried out and ran forward, slaming her Piko piko hammer into knuckles and knocking him back. While she did this shadow jumped up and caught the stone landing gracefully infront of amy. He looked over at her and smiled" Good job…"

Amy sighed and put her hammer on her shoulder" ah..yeah….that was close"

Shadow held up the stone" and now…I have this"  
Amy frowned" H-hey! No fair give it back!" he smiled" No…im sending you back…and then im going to find maria…"  
Amy frowned" But-" kunckles slamed his fhist into the back of amys head. She fell forward into the mud and shadow looked up surprised. Knuckles frowned" Youll pay…for coming here Prince shadow!"

Shadow frowned" prince shadow?" he said dodgeing a punch" what are you talking abought?!"  
Knuckles frowned" Your not welcome here! Get out! This is prince sonics land!"

Shadow went to scoop up amy but was thrown back into the mud by a punch to the face." Don't touch her…I don't know why she was with you but we are taking her back"

Shadow frowned. Hed have to retreat for now. He turned and skated into the tree lines.

Knuckles looked down at amy and picked her up gently" Im sorry to have been rough with you….Prince sonic will know if you were under a spell…or are a traitor" he turned and walked away with her.

Shadow turned and watched him leave, but when he turned back to face forward he was surpised by men in dark armor. Shadow took a step back ready for a fight, but was surprised when they bowed" Sire…"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Amy woke up in a large bed room and shook her head" Im…getting tierd of waking up in strange places"  
"AMY"  
she turned seeing sonic standing infront of her, he wore silver armor and a long gold cape. He sat down on the bed" Your awake…good…now…tell me what you where doing with Shadow…your not a spy are you?" he looked angry.

Amy backed away" I…no…im not a spy…" she said worried" Sonic…where am i?"  
He frowned" Home of course ….Did he take your memory?"  
Amy smiled" Um….yes?"  
Sonic put a hand gently on her head" That bastard…its ok Amy…Ill protect you….Maria" he said turning. Maria walked in with a towle" Here sire…"  
Amy gasped" Maria?" Doctor robotnic came in behind her" You need us sir?"  
He frowned" Amy needs some medical attention…look over her Would you doctor?"  
He smiled and put a hand on mairas shoulder" Me and my maria will take good care of her…You can go back to the war room"  
Sonic got up" Thanks doctor" sonic walked out.  
Amy stared in disbleife as maira walked to her" here…a towle for you to wash with"  
Amy took it and smiled"….thank you…" she had finally found a place where sonic was kind to her, but she was worried abought shadow now. What could be going on?.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: shadows desiers part two

Shadow sat on a throne staring down at all the armored men. They claimed to be his army. He turned seeing Eggman standing next to him and to his left was Rouge looking smug." Like I was saying prince shadow, our plan is to come at them from the left side and take down thire defenses by coming back onto them from behind" she said pointing at a map nearby.  
Shadow stared at the map then at her"….sure…sounds fine." He looked at Eggman" Anything to add?"

Eggman smiled" Ah yes Prince shadow, my machines and your men will be able to take Sonics men out easily. Shadow looked down"….and Maria?"

Rouge held out a picture" here…shes there for sure, why are you so interested in her suddenly?"  
He took the picture and stroked it. He frowned as a bit of pink in the corner caught his eye. Amys head was in the picture. He leaned back" Once we raid the place…Bring me back Maria and the pink Hedgehog…" he looked at the stone" soon…"

Amy stood with Maria and cream in sonics garden. She couldn't believe sonic was a prince in this reality, and that he had such a grand castle. She also couldn't believe shadow was at war with sonic, a full blown war. The muddy field they started out in was the battle field.

Maira smiled up at Amy and held out the flowers" Here Amy…cheer up…even though things are bad now, War cant last forever"  
Amy took the flowers and smiled" Its…nice to finally meet you"  
Maria frowned" But Amy we have been friends for a while…"  
Amy smiled" Oh…Yeah heheh"  
Maria turned as sonic approached. Maria smiled" hello prince sonic"  
He smiled"Hi maria" He patted her head.

He looked up at Amy and walked over" Are you feeling ok?"  
Amy smiled" Yes…thank you sonic…um…I was wondering…would you join me for dinner?"  
Sonic smiled" Sure, Me and Sally would love to Join you for dinner"  
Amy frowned" Sally?"  
Maria nodded" Queen sally silly, you're her hand maiden"  
Amy turned her back to them "O-oh…yeah…sounds grate, excuse me" she turned and walked away hand over her face" Oh…no wonder he was being so nice…im an idiot…"

There was an explosion and amy gasped as she fell over. She looked up as men and black armor came through a hole that Omega had blasted through a wall. She gasped and scrambled to her feet Only to be picked up by none other than eggman. He put her under his arm'' one down Rouge" he called patting Amys head. She was rather creeped out and tried to pull away" Get your sweaty hands off me Eggman!"

"Eggman!"Cried sonic drawing his blade"Let Amy go!"  
Amy smiled" Sonic!"

Rouge however slamed her boot into the back of Sonics head knocking her down" No no blue boy" she turned seeing maria and cream hiding behind Robotnik. Eggman approached" Grandfather, long time no see"  
Robotnick frowned and backed away guarding the two girls" What….how did you two get in here…."  
Rouge smiled" Why Omega helped us….As did your Demon…"  
Shadow came walking through the wall his cape flowing behind him. He scanned around the chaos of battle and the bright pink fur caught his eye quickly. He approached stone in hand" Amy…" He stoped seeing Maria and smiled" Maria…You're here…."  
Maria hid behind Robotnik in fear, Shadows smile faded and he turned away"……I…see…."He turned and grabbed amys arm" Lets go…"  
Amy blushed as shadow Wrapped his arms Around her waist" H-hey"  
he huffed" Quite down….we need to be touching to both go…"  
she watched sonic being helped to his feet by a brown squirl in a light blue gown. Amy looked away" Yeah…"  
Shadow held up the stone, Giving one last Glance at the fearfull Maria before vanishing with amy in a Flash of light.

Sonic looked up in time to see the flash and frowned" Eh? What was that….oh well…" He drew his sowrd.

Amy now stood Ontop of an icy Mountain with shadow holding her tightly, he had a glazed over look on his face. Amy knew he was in pain. She quietly sat still in his arms barely taking a breath until he came out of it and dropped her turning to the stone" This isn't home…where did it take us?"

Amy shiverd in the snow and rubbed her Arms" I…I don't know…its so cold"  
shadow looked down at her" Oh…your outfit…"  
she frowned and stood up" w-what now….we are o-on an mountain, I-ill freez before we reach the b-bottom"  
He picked her up bridal style" Ill get us down….just don't die stupid" He began to descend down the mountain quickly, with Amy clinging to him for warmth. As they got further down Shadow spoted a hut. He skid to a hault staring at it then at the blue face of Amy. He Frowned and Kicked in the door. Standing Infront of him Stood Eggman, he stared pulling his goggles up" Hi…are you two ok? Come in come in out of the cold you poor dears"  
Shadow looked at him as if he was insane"….Dears?" Eggman shut the door" Your going to let in the cold…More travlers trying to escape The Wind demons Wrath" he said smiling" Im here to help travlers…come put the little Pink heart down"  
shadow put her on the bed" Pink…heart?"  
Eggman pulled a blanket over her" didn't dress well for travel did you? Come come eat"  
Shadow was freaked out by this overly kind Eggman. Shadow sat down and looked at the bowl of white liquid" what is this?"  
"Goat milk and fat"  
"Im not hungry"

The door opned again and Tails came running in shutting the door quickly. He pulled down the hood from his furred jacket" Hi doctor…company?"  
Eggman smiled" Yes my two tailed friend…."  
Tails smiled and sat down "Hi there friend…."  
Shadow frowned" Hi…."  
Tails smiled" Let me guess….your running from that bully sonic arnt you?"

Shadow frowned" Run from that Faker? Why on earth would I run from him"

Eggman frowned" Hes the Demon of the wind….thats why….your not running?"  
Shadow frowned" Should I be?"

Tails nodded" Yeah! Hes been killing everyone in the valley, hes insane"

Shadow held up his hand" Sonic? Kill? And egg mans mister goody two shoes?"

Egg man frowned and looked at his feet" Im not wearing any shoes…"  
Shadow frowned" I don't think ill Find Maria here…."  
Eggman smiled" Maria? Are you a friend of hers? She lives with My Grandfather in the valley….Poor Maria..that monster Killed her parents…Me and Grandfather are the only family she has left"  
Shadow frowned"….Marias in the valley…." He stood up" Keep an eye on her..." he said looking at Amy" Shes trouble so keep a close eye. Ill be back"  
Eggman smiled" Sure thing friend….Have a save journey"

Shadow shook his head and walked out shivering"….Creepy….so creepy…." With that he took off towards the valley below.

Gohst: How is things so far? I hope this is good, I will try to keep the updates coming as fast as I can, otherwise how can I get away with such short chapters?  
Hey symone, that thing with sally was for you!  
Review and rate please. I need to know how this is going and where it should go next, and I get that answer from you the Readers.


	4. Chapter four

Gohst: Finally a Review, if there is an idea for a Reality youd like to see shadow and Amy enter tell me, I love to please :3

Chapter four: Sonic the demon

Shadow steped down from the mountain and into the valley town below. Most of the houses where empty and broken down, But one house had a lovely Garden growing in it. Shadow stared for a moment before running a hand over his head" Could it be…Maria?"

He approached the home with hope. He could find his Maria, and live with her again the way they used to. He stepted onto the pourch and reached out for the door, when suddenly there was a white flash, he felt his body lifted in the air, yet he heard nothing and could see nothing but white. He felt an intense heat and relized that he had been caught in an explosion. "MARIA!!??"

Amy opned her eyes and sat up, once again in a strangers bed. She smiled seeing tails" Tails! You wont believe the dream I had"  
When Eggman popped up from the other side of the room smiling she let out a scream. Eggman laughed" Oh my must have been some dream cutie"  
Amy backed away" Cutie? Why are you in that apron!?"  
"Im bakeing Cookies !!"  
Tails smiled" Can I lick the icing!?"  
Amy passed out by that time.

Shadow felt something sharp on his chest. He opned his eyes to see something blue and Furry standing over him. "S-sonic?"

Standing above him was sonic, but his eyes where bright red and he had a strange and cold grin on his face. He held a clawed hand to shadows chest" Whats another Hedgehog doing here? These are my lands…come to challenge me?"

Shadow frowned and looked around. He saw Marias house destroyed" What have you done!?"  
Sonic frowned" The old man couldn't pay hes due…so I took back my land…"  
shadow threw him off and growled" MARIA WAS IN THERE!!"  
sonic landed on his feet and smiled" No fur off my back…..whats one child life worth?"  
Shadow snarled and put up his fhists" Ill kill you sonic…"

Sonic smiled and waved a finger at Shadow" Youll have to catch me first" with that he was off. Shadow took one last look at the burning remains of the bulding and took off after him" SONIC!"

Amy frowned as she explained to eggman what was happing" so…we cant figure out how to get the stone to take us home…it takes us where it pleases…"  
Eggman stird his tea" So…in your realm im evil? My my….do I at least have hair?"  
Amy smiled" Sorry…other than that you're the same…"

Eggman sighed" oh well…I think I can help but all I can do is give you some blue prints for a machine that might help control the destination…but I don't have any way to build it in this world…"  
Amy smiled" that's ok…im sure we will meet another eggman once we leave this world…."

Hesmiled" yes my dear, your right…" he turned to a table and began to work on a blue print.  
Amy turned" Meanwhile tails…will you come help me find shadow?"  
Tails nodded" sure…we can take my glider plane" he said as he pulled out a heavy fur coat" put this on"

Shadow backed away from sonic holding his stomic. Sonic was over powerd in this realm.  
Sonic smiled and held up his fhist" whats the matter Hedgehog? Im barely touching you!"  
He frowned"damn…what are you?"

Sonic smiled" The most powerful hedgehog around…." He held up the Reality stone" What is this thing?"  
Shadow looked around supirsed" how….did you get that?"

Sonic tossed it up in the air and caught it with his other hand" You should hide your treasures better….It was easy to take. Now…ill end this…" He rushed at shadow and slamed his elbow on the back of shadows neck. Shadow fell over his vision gone temperaily. Sonic came around the other side of him and slamed his foot into his back" you should have stayed in the mountains!"  
Sonic frowned when something hard hit the back of his head. He stumbled off shadow and held it" O woo w…what the?"

Amy stood with her piko piko hammer" Sonic you bully! What do you think your doing?"  
Standing nearby was a pale faced tails by a motorized glider, he could not believe she jumped into the fight.

Sonic stood in disbelief before laughing" whaha…what…your woman came to defend you?"  
shadow shook his head and stood up" Amy…Get out of here…he is too strong, he has the stone"  
Amy turned to shadow" Im not abought to let this…this…Faker ruin sonics good name"  
shadow frowned" hey…"

Amy held up the hammer " How dare you kill others, looking just like him! Ill beat you up until your unregonizable! Sonic would never hurt anyone! Your just some beast"

Sonic smirked and crossed his arms" you couldn't hurt me if I stood here and did nothing little girl…tell you what, put your toy down and come with me, you can be my girl from now on. Ill give you whatever you want"

Amy frowned" Sorry, my heart only belongs to one Hedgehog"  
Sonic looked at shadow who raised a brow. Shadow then crossed his arms and smiled" That's correct…Loyal isn't she?" he walked over and put an arm around Amy.

Amy looked at shadow then blushed" wait …I didn't mean-"  
Shadow smiled" What's the matter sonic? No female will lay with you? With that ugly mug im not surprised"

Sonic growled" Youll pay for that one"

shadow walked forward" Lets go!"

Amy waved a hand" wait you misunderstand…."

Sonic smiled" If I win…your woman is mine"

"im not his-"

"And if I win…you give me back that stone" shadow said pointing.

Amy frowned" he has the stone!?"

Shadow charged at sonic, And sonic charged at him.  
Amy felt ignored and looked at tails"…I guess we better sit this out hu…"

To be countined  
please review, I need feed back on how I am doing, and id love you to suggest some new realms for them to explore. :3


End file.
